


mornings with my love

by rainteslerrrr



Series: rain's attack on titan fics [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A WHOLE LOTTA SMUT, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Smut, maybe rough??? idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26367829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainteslerrrr/pseuds/rainteslerrrr
Summary: someone on ao3 requested a pieck x fem!reader smut, and here it is!
Relationships: Pieck (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Series: rain's attack on titan fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917061
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91





	mornings with my love

Your girlfriend wasn’t lazy per se, but when she had the chance to take a day off and do nothing, she took it. The two of you lay in bed, the early morning rays of sun casting a soft glow across Pieck’s face. 

She wasn’t awake yet, but she would be soon. Feeling something wash over you and settle in your gut, you slowly started to pull the covers over your head, disappearing under the white cloth. 

You traced your hands up her legs, pressing the pads of your fingers into the flesh of her inner thighs. Your girlfriend didn’t stir, her breathing remaining even. You pressed your mouth against her innermost thigh, right below where her sleep shorts ended. 

Opening your mouth, you brought some of her skin into your mouth, biting down in an effort to wake Pieck up. She let out a choked sound, groaning as her hands wandered to where you were under the covers. 

“What are you…?” her voice was groggy and she sounded confused, but with the way her hands traveled under the comforter to grip your shoulders told you that she knew what you were planning. She grabbed the back of your head, forcing your face further into her thigh. 

“I haven’t even gotten  _ near  _ it, babe,” you teased, your words muffled. She didn’t respond, her legs spreading wider as she started to pull the blanket away from the two of you. It fell to the ground with a  _ thud,  _ the heavy fabric making its home on the floor.

You pressed open mouthed kisses against her thigh, slowly traveling up to where she needed you most. She stayed silent, but you could feel the way her legs quivered under your lips. You chuckled, pulling away to start to undress her.

Her hips raised to help you get her shorts off, the loose cloth falling down easily. You discarded it at the other side of the room, suddenly glad neither of you wore underwear in the night. 

Her cunt was gleaming, her slick making her pretty pink pussy shine in the light. You licked your lips at the sight, mouth watering as you began to remember how she tasted. 

Pieck frowned, silently opening her legs as wide as they would go, presenting her hole for you. Normally, she would’ve just let it happen, squirming a little from the pressure of not getting release. She must’ve been really stressed if she tried to hurry things along. 

You wanted nothing more than to stare at and admire her for hours, but the way her expression was slowly changing from a lazy smile to frustration made you think otherwise. Still, you took another minute to watch as she clenched around nothing, her juices starting to drip down her thigh and onto the mattress. 

When you felt she could take no more waiting, you surged forward, pressing your mouth to her slit and starting to lick in slow strokes upwards. Your girlfriend let out a sigh of content, one hand patting your head as the other moved to grip the bed sheets. 

“I love you,” you whispered against her cunt, grabbing her legs and hoisting her legs over your shoulders for a different angle. You moved to sit on your knees, your tongue now reaching new depths as you thrusted it in and out of her pussy. 

Pieck let out a half-sigh half-moan, choking on an ‘I love you’ as you continued to eat her out. Your tongue circled her clit, your left hand coming to grasp her breast as your right one kept on her thigh, balancing her on your shoulders. 

“You’re so beautiful,” you sighed into her skin, not missing the way she clenched. “Ah- ah-” you cut her off with a sharp squeeze to her tit, relishing in the way her moan filtered into a whine. 

Pieck gradually got louder, a telltale sign that she was reaching her high. Your hand wandered over the fabric of her shirt, stopping at her lips. You let your fingers enter her mouth, your own pussy throbbing as she sucked on them submissively. 

With a muffled cry, she came, her juices spilling out of her and down your chin. You tried to swallow it all, but it ended up dripping all over your clothed chest and her thighs.

Pieck’s chest heaved with every breath, her eyes unfogging as she started to get sleepy again. She removed her legs from your shoulders, letting them collapse on either side of your now limp body. 

You collapsed on top of your girlfriend, your chest on top of hers as you finally registered how wet and needy for your own orgasm you were. Oh, well. You could ignore it for now. Right now, your girlfriend’s comfort mattered more than your needs. 

“You’re amazing,” you said truthfully. You could feel her signature smile against your lips as she brought you in for a kiss, her cum still on your tongue. Neither of you cared, though. 

Pieck didn’t get many days to take off, but when she did, you were glad to spend them with her. 

**Author's Note:**

> lowkey hate this girl bye i can't stand looking at my work 🏃♀️🏃♀️🏃♀️


End file.
